Predator: Forgotten Destiny
by funky-punky-munky
Summary: A predator is stranded on earth...How will he fair when he learns that a human has complete control over his life?
1. I begingings I

Shir'at'uk sighed.

His green Yautja blood flowed through his veins, but now it was mostly seeping out through horrid wounds from his previous battle.

Staggering along the empty park in utter darkness—in exception to the bright Earth moon—Shi'at'uk found his feet step from a dewy, lush grass field onto a firm, dark pavement. He looked down. Surely, this was not the same Earth?

Brakes abruptly screeched. Lights flashed. And Shir'at'uk felt himself go numb as he was enveloped in a darkness as unwelcoming as death…

_-(flashback)-_

"May the gods have mercy on all of you as you enter a battle of wit, skill, and determination. Only the brave and honorable shall come back alive…" An Elder, clad in the traditional armor and blood-red cape, raised his large hand to bless the Un-Blooded Hunters. Behind the Elder was a large black ship that would transport him and those he was addressing, as well as a portion of the other Blooded Hunters, to Earth.

On cue, the Hunters-To-Be lowered their heads in respect. Most of the Yautjas in the stands kept quiet as they waited for the rest of the ceremony in the large coliseum on Yautja to continue.

"Anasha. Come forth," the Elder's deep voice bellowed.

The stands roared with cheers as Anasha raised her head and stepped forward towards the white marble stairs that lead to Ini'yukar, the High Elder. Her jet-black hair was in the traditional dreadlock-style and her skin was a lighter brown with musty-brown spots; on Yautja, she was rather pretty. She attempted to suppress her high spirits, but failed miserably as her eyes told of her inner joy; most female Yautja were mainly raised for the purpose of breeding, cooking, and other house skills, but Anasha considered herself as lucky-since her parents had failed to produce a son, no matter how many offspring they had (twenty-seven, to be exact—quite normal for a Yautja family), Anasha had been given the opportunity to train, being the first born, and had succeeded in each course with flying colors…leading to this.

Ini'yukar smiled as Anasha stood in front of him on a lower platform. He laid his right hand on her left shoulder and shook gently, a Yautja way of greeting. Anasha nodded once and received her new weapons graciously and strapped them on, one of which were the shoulder cannon (ever since the incident one Earth had occurred, the Elders had vetoed the idea of having the shoulder cannons on Earth and instead would hand them to the new hunters before they took off to earth). She made sure as she was attaching each weapon on that she do so without any mistake—imagine the embarrassment of messing-up in front of an Elder and the rest of the Yautja society!

After fastening on the last weapon onto her belt, Anasha turned to the Elder and bowed. Ini'yukar nodded once and Anasha stood straight once more, and turned, walking onto the ship's platform and stood in the door-way.

Ini'yukar called Yu'ki—another female who had been granted the opportunity to hunt through "connections"—forward. Yu'ki had the same appearance as Anasha—in fact, the two had sometimes been confused for each other.

Yu'ki received her weapons and fastened them on, and then stood by Anasha. Shir'at'uk watched Yu'ki bend towards Anasha slightly and whisper something that stirred Anasha's manner. He grunted and waited for himself to be called forth.

-(end flash-back)-

-

"Sir? What happens if it's like the case in 2004? Or 1904? Or-"

"Shurt up, Stanley!" Growled a burly man who was sitting on a desk, his back turned to the other person in the room. The man called Stanley fell quiet, his small frame shaking somewhat from the impact of the larger man's demanding voice. After the short pause, the man cleared his throat. "Besides, I have already briefed you on your mission and what must be done."

"…Right. Right, you're absolutely right. …Sir?"

"What is it?"

"…Who else is on the mission as well?"

The man sitting on the desk sighed and rubbed his temples, setting his cigar on the wooden table. Turning around solemnly, he glared at Stanley. "Jessica Myers—blonde hair, glasses, book worm. Tomas Anderson—light-brown hair, toned muscles, funny accent. Cleo Leopard—black hair, thinner than average, swears a lot. Kelsey Drew—dark-brown hair, strong, always knows what she's doing…"

"That it?"

"No, you idiot, you didn't let me finish! ...Andrew Sepich—lanky Australian, funny boots, smart-ass. Gordon Kiefer—retarded German, dark-brown hair, two front teeth are screwed. Kyra Fisher—blonde-streaked brown hair, nice body, is pretty stupid.Melissa Barrett—light-brown hair, respectful…someone you would go out with."

The man grinned at Stanley's sudden blush and added, "Because she would have pity on you."

Stanley issued a grunt and sighed. First, Antarctica...

Now, New York!

-

FPM: well, good fun with that. I wonder how everyone is faring? (hint: little button on edge of the screen has the word "review" on it—something that is mandatory after reading through a chapter :) either way, i'm going to have some fun with this after a while…XD


	2. II awaken II

Eyes creaking open ever so slowly so as to not go blind at the overwhelmingly bright light from above him, Shir'at'uk grumbled a quiet tone and brought his right hand to his head—he felt he had gained a few fractures, possibly, but from what, he did not yet know-

Eyes creaking open ever so slowly so as to not go blind at the overwhelmingly bright light from above him, Shir'at'uk grumbled a quiet tone and brought his right hand to his head—he felt he had gained a few fractures, possibly, but from what, he did not yet know-

And then, in a stroke of luck, or possibly, in his case, bad luck, his mind came to recollect the first thing he remembered.

_Battle_.

_Stumble; New Earth. _

_Lights. _

_Darkness_…

Frowning because he did not remember the rest, Shir'at' uk sat up suddenly. An abrupt wave of dizziness struck him just as fast, and he fell back onto the pavement—

_Pavement._

That was the _New Earth_ he had experienced. …But how had he managed to follow from darkness to being on his back, he did not know. Suddenly (using his acute hearing) he heard something from a ways off…something of fast-paced steps approaching. Knowing that _how_ he got to where he was was not as important as _surviving_ where he was, Shir'at' uk slowly came to his feet, though wincing at a few horrid streaks of pain that surged through his well-muscled body. He sighed at how weak he had suddenly become and noticed his throat had gone dry—not from fear, but from dehydration. He did not know how long he had been out, but knew that his limit was only nine days, which was equivalent to thirteen Earth days. _Their lucky number_, he mused grimly, _is our lucky number_.

* * *

Sgt. Swason headed casually from his cluttered office to the infamous cafeteria. Swason had always come to find luck when he needed it when he was in the small room, and right now, he needed it badly. It had been over a week since the idea that a humanoid-extraterrestrial was loose in New York had been in the threshold of a government base, and they had yet to find their desired specimen. No record or interaction had been proved or heard of, no trace of any such a being even being on Earth existed—yet.

The sergeant passed by a few of his employees and acknowledged their presence with a small, light nod and he stepped into the open-door cafeteria. It was better-known as a lounge to other workers, but to him, it would always be his lucky spot, his place to find luck or serenity… It was _here_ he had been given news they had finally found a cure to some cancers, _here_ he had been told his wife wanted a divorce (_she was such a blood-hungered bitch_, he recalled with little to no interest in the matter).

Of course, it helped having a base underground a place such as New York itself if that's where the monster was thought to be. Sitting himself down on a mahogany-red couch at the back end of the lounge, he saw Stanley pass by the window, and then back to Swason's direction, and into the lounge.

"Sir," Staney began, questioning as to whether he should go on. Swason nodded, eagerness swelling in his eyes—this was what he had been waiting for. Stanley took a small swig from his mug and said, "We need a refill on coffee."

* * *

FPM:…I'm so SORRY I haven't updated in such a while—1) I've had just zip an zilch time to write this, and 2) I've had the worst block…well, it's not so much 2 as 1. (-shrug-) it works, though—I got another chap up, didn't i:) 


	3. III allie III

Melissa sighed and peered at her pedometer that had been clipped to her waist-band as she came to a light halt. It read "12,300", which was large enough of a number that she agreed she could go home to enjoy a light ice-cream feast of some-sort, or better yet, chocolate. She licked her somewhat-chapped lips in anticipation for it. Wincing at the sudden burn of her lips when she smiled, Melissa pulled out her chap-stick from her back-pocket and ran the gloss over her lips.

Melissa, although incredibly smart and brainy, also had acquired fairly-large muscles through training and was able to keep her body-fat below average, even against her sugar and chocolate-cravings. Her light and dark brown hair was usually kept in a bun with the excess curls that naturally curled themselves hung neatly around and above the bun. Her usual outfit consisted of mainly black apparel, but now her clothes were black pants with a lavender shirt, both light and made for working-out. Melissa had a five-foot, seven-inch frame, and a slender yet strong look to accompany it, but it had been a long time since she had ever gone a date…or had a boyfriend, for that matter…

Remembering that she was in Central Park and running around alone at nine in the nighttime, Melissa re-adjusted her strap and headed on back to her condominium. A few strides later, she was in a small clearing, and saw a large human standing in the middle, crouched in a fighting-stance. She bit her lip, unsure of whether to go back the way she came or to go around the human that was not too far off. Shrugging, Melissa chose to follow another path to her right that would be parallel to the one she wanted to be on for a while, so she knew that she could get back onto it if she desired.

Although her attention was now on the road ahead of her, Melissa noticed through her peripheral view that the humanoid was watching her pass by, and was rather creeped-out at the thought. The only thing that comforted her was the fact she had previously attended a Self-Defense class upon her daughter's wish—or, rather, command. For a four-year-old, Kimi could be quite demanding and one would meet a ferocious end if they did not follow the rules of "Kimi the Conqueror", as she called herself. The thought of her daughter comforted Melissa to no end, wherever she was and no matter the situation—but at the moment, all it did was terrify her, knowing that if she didn't make it out of here alive, which was just for a late-night run, Kimi would have to go to an orphanage. _No_, Melissa told herself, _I'm not giving myself that option! _With that thought, she strode by the humanoid with more courage and force than before. And then, before she knew it, the humanoid was gone. Melissa smiled at the disappearing image and—

Suddenly two large arms had wrapped around her body from behind as another arm took hold of her neck. Melissa then saw another arm approach her neck with an open pocket-knife, and silently swore at herself for zoning-out and not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Such a pretty neck…" the first set of arms belonged to a male, that much she could tell. Melissa suddenly opened her eyes, and then realized that she never remembered closing them in the first place. The 'first' man rested his beanie-hooded head against her shoulder, and she could almost feel a smile creep across his face.

"Let's get this over with, Margie. I don't like it, not one bit…" the one who was holding the knife said this and, to her dismay, Melissa found the voice to be a woman's.

Margie grunted and then placed his cheek against Melissa's own, and this time Melissa could see his smile. "Pretty bitch you'll be, wontcha? Any experience of this sorta thing'll make your death more painless later—and this is only once you'll get fucked. It'll be easy. Look, first go with Ron and-"

His words were cut short as Ron screamed-(_the two are an oxy-moron for each other_, she realized)-and Melissa felt warm blood spurt out onto her face. It did not help that it had gotten pitch-black out and no one could see anything. Margie and Melissa fell quiet. After the thump of Ron's body on the ground floor, Margie let go of Melissa and thrust hew away from him as he darted off. Melissa found herself to trip over a body—presumably Ron's—and fall into someone. Melissa inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down—although it was a rather frightening experience, and she did not feel frightened during the moments before blood was on her, Melissa had a rather horrid after-shock, and silently thanked the person who had helped her, even though she didn't agree with killing someone else.

Melissa placed her hands on the someone's chest (much to her relief, she realized the person was masculine, and not feminine, and mentally cursed herself that she should have made sure before doing so just in case next time her rescuer was a female). She pushed herself off of him, but not before realizing he was almost en_cased_ with metal—of which kind, she could not tell. She looked up and strained her eyes in an attempt to see his face, but, to her dismay, could see nothing. She smiled.

"That-…thanks. A lot. Thanks." The words had stumbled out of her mouth with no smoothness, as if she had just learned the sorry language known to man as "English".

She heard a nod from the being in front of her, and then heard a grunt from him. Melissa guessed this was his way of saying "your welcome", but shrugged it off—well, he had practically just saved her life! She smiled, remembering she hadn't used any moves from her so-called "self-defense" class, and knew she would later tell Kimi of the experience (Melissa hid nothing from Kimi). Then, remembering Kimi, she sighed.

"Look, I gotta get going, but…again, thanks a bunch. Really…and, uh, if you ever need anything-" Melissa felt a sudden, heavy hand on her shoulder and was pulled down a little from the weight put on it, and then realized her savior was leaning on her and not just putting his hand on her shoulder. "I, uh, oh, whoa, kay…are you okay? Do you need any…Okay, Mell, you know he's passed out, and a person won't respond when they're passed out, so why are you talking to him? And, secondly, why are you talking to yourself?"

Sighing at her predicament, Melissa felt around her waist belt that held a mini flashlight and pulled it free from its clasp. She flicked the light on and found the "human", as she had called him, actually a large-muscled man with mesh covering the areas that his metal did not cover, which was only about fifty-percent. His skin was a light mahogany-yellow with mottled specks of dark brown running all over his body. He had many weapons, one of which was the combined force of two blades that were rather close to her head. Sighing and placing the flashlight in her mouth for some light, she re-adjusted the being on her shoulders and again checked to see if he was still awake so that she would not have to lug over eight-hundred pounds almost a mile to her home. She found that luck was still with her as she saw his hand find its way to his mask-covered head, informing her that he would only have to use her as a crutch rather than a tow-er.

Putting one foot in front of the other, as her daughter's video of "Santa Clause is Coming to Town" sang, she found herself suddenly running with the being and almost halfway home.

* * *

Melissa managed to get to the edge of Central Park safely, but how she was too cross a street flooding with cars without being seen was beyond what she knew. She hid herself and the human-thing behind a large oak tree that was close to the street and tucked the flashlight away. Sighing as more and more cars zoomed by and skidded to stops, Melissa wondered to herself just how she was going to get home. The thought of flying occurred to her, but her hopes were suddenly swept away as she realized she was no super hero. Then it dawned on her: she could just leave him at a Hospital, and come see him later. Or, better yet, leave him here all together and forget anything really happened!

Sighing at her foolish thoughts, Melissa freed a hand of hers and flicked her head (it was a thing she did when she was irritated, whether she was upset with herself or another person). Again she flicked, and then looked up across the street—

And then it truly dawned on her as she saw her neighbors and other kids run along the sidewalk in costumes. _Halloween. People dress up on Halloween. Halloween, I've never loved you more! Yes! Okay…_Michelle paused her thoughts as she thought of something. _Okay, he's your drunken boyfriend who watches too many sci-fi videos. That's perfect. Okay, a one and a two and a—_

Michelle stepped into the crosswalk with only one of the being's arms around her shoulder and then immediately drew back as a jet-black car swerved around the corner and zoomed away.

_UngratefulFuckingBastardsTheyAllAre…_she thought to herself as she mentally prepared herself for running across the street. _One…Two…_Wincing, Michelle flung herself and the humanoid into the crosswalk and sprinted to the other side.

Just as soon as they reached it, a bright-red car whizzed by, barely missing them. Melissa sighed, relieved, and hurriedly rushed through the doors of a grey-stoned building. Inside, she passed a female and a male with a graying beard, and made her way to a staircase and climbed up two stories. On the Third Floor, she, still holding the humanoid, made a sharp right to a door, jammed her keys into the lock, unlocked the door, and went into it, and then shut the door behind them. She quickly dragged the human-thing onto the nearest couch, which sagged under its weight. Although the couch had been inexpensive, it had been her favorite, but she shrugged it off and ran to another room where she found Kimi, bundled up in the blanket Melissa had made for her, on the floor.

Smiling, Melissa went to Kimi's small form and gently picked her up, cradling her in her arms. Kimi's shiny, jet-black hair was held up in two mini pony-tails on the backside of her head. Her hair was cut just short enough to give an effect that Kimi liked to call "pom-poms". Kimi had a small, round face with a thumb wedged between her small lips right now—what Melissa enjoyed and was also saddened by was how similar she looked to Lucas, her husband who had died in a driving incident three years ago. Kimi was too young at the time to remember much of him, which Melissa found lucky and unlucky for Kimi—lucky, because then she didn't have to deal with the pain of loss, unlucky, because she would never know what a great person her father was. Sighing, Melissa placed a light kiss on Kimi's forehead and cautiously set her down on her bed.

Melissa then went back into the room that the strange human-thing was occupying at the moment. She sighed and set to work on his wounds—Melissa was glad her mother had taught her necessary skills of healing, such as stitching, after Melissa was repeatedly been sent home for being in fights at school when she was younger. Her mother did not have time to always heal Melissa, so she had taken one afternoon to show her many valuable skills—some of which she was using now.

* * *

After cleaning the human-thing up, Melissa sat on a chair not to far from it. Though she was a little concerned at the thought of it being an extraterrestrial, Melissa was more interested in finding out more about it than being frightened. Plus, it had a strange marking on his head, and that was something she wanted to know about. She dared not remove its mask, just incase it might be offended in anyway—she knew she couldn't stand up against it, even if she tried.

She heard a light grumble deep from within the throat of the human and peered queerly at it. _Was it finally awake? ..._

"Ooman…Water…" It's voice was raspy, but Melissa could make out what it was saying. She went to the kitchen and poured some water into a glass, and then came back to the thing, giving it to him. It nodded, she guessed in appreciation, and then set the glass down on the table. Its hands found their way to a cord that was hooked up to the mask and he undid the cord, a spew of misty clouds puffing out from it. He undid another cord, which had the same effect, and he pulled the mask off—

Melissa herd Kimi's cries in the other room and ran to her aid. She found Kimi still asleep on her bed, but tossing wildly while enduring a nightmare. Melissa laid her hand on Kimi's head and shushed, trying to calm her. Eventually, Kimi quieted and became quiet once more.

Melissa came back to the room with the glass still on the table, though empty, and the humanoid still on the couch, though sitting up. And, much to her dismay, with his mask on. She sighed, and then flopped down onto the chair opposite of him.

"What's your name?" she asked, trying to start up a conversation. Receiving no answer, she shrugged, and then sighed. Melissa pulled out a cigarette from her back-pocket, as well as a lighter for it. As she flicked the lid open, and the flame danced wildly, the creature stood up and did something of a small roar in her face. Confused, Melissa held the cigarette in his direction, tempting him to take it, but he slapped it away.

"You humans waste and destroy your planet, as if it were nothing…" He growled then, looking away and sitting down. "You will miss it when it's gone."

"Wait, what's this about?" Melissa frowned.

"…Shir'at'uk."

"What?"

"…My name is Shir'at'uk."

"…Shir-That's your name? Wow… It sounds kind of-"

"Well what is yours, Ooman?" Shir'at'uk roared defensively. This ooman, though she had healed him, proved more a hassle to him than necessary.

Melissa winced at his roar. "Please, I'm sorry if I insulted you in anyway, just please don't roar like that—you'll wake Kimi."

Shir'at'uk paused. "Keemee?"

Smiling, Melissa shook her head. "It'a 'kimi'. She's my daughter."

"Your husband?"

Shir'at'uk immediately found sadness swell in Melissa's eyes, and at once found pride in finding a weak point, but then mentally stabbed himself for hurting an unarmed ooman. _Though_, he thought_, I've heard a female ooman's words are equivalent to the might of many ooman male's fists_.

Melissa cleared her throat. "So, uh," she stumbled at the words, trying her best to overcome her threatening tears, "how-how did you-" Melissa was immediately cut short when her tears began pouring down her cheeks and tremors erupted all over her body. She held her hands to her face in an attempt to hide her emotions, but knew it was a pointless gesture. Shir'at'uk snorted.

Weak ooman.

He saw Melissa look up at him suddenly, and it was then that he realized he had said these words aloud. Anger had immediately washed over her form and she stood, slapped him powerfully, and then paused and sat herself down, looking to her right and out a small window. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm, I'm sorry…I guess I suffer from mood swings a lot, which isn't good when I have guests." She looked back at Shir'at'uk.

"What...are _'mood swings'_?" He asked, though a little surprised she referred to him as a 'guest'.

Incredulous, yet understanding of his point, Melissa answered softly, "What happens is that someone might be all happy at one moment, and then angered or gloomy the next. Do you get that?"

Shir'at'uk nodded. An idea formulated in his mind as he thought of more questions that he desired the answers to. "I am sure, ooman-"

"Melissa." Finding him to pause, Melissa cleared up what she meant. "_My_ name is Melissa."

Shir'at'uk growled, then regained his composure, remembering his questions. "I am sure, Melissa, that you are full of questions—but so am I. As of now, I will answer one question of yours if you, in turn, answer one of mine." He received a slight nod and was content with her answer. "But, remember, these are to be reasonable questions—I do not know more about the meaning of life than you do."

"Yeah," Melissa nodded, "I'm sure that even Gandhi didn't find that one out."

"…Gandhi?"

Melissa sighed. _This is going to be a loooong night…_

* * *

Stanley found himself filing and filling out papers for the next month after his comment—for the reason why, he had yet to discover. Though he was fairly old to Swason's hand and personal government facility, he did not understand the Sergeant anymore than a detective might—_a good one at that, like Detective…now, what was his name, again?_

Stanley had zoned-out for the time being, and did not notice yet the strange markings blinking on the radar-screen next to the table he was at. Also why a radar-screen had been established in the file room he had yet to discover as well.

* * *

FPM: yeah, well…Smile-iez for all:) Poor, poor Stanley, when will he ever learn? (-evil grin-). Anyways, thanks for the reviews—although there may not be many, I enjoy the ones I receive very much. And I praise you reviewers for them. :) 

PS: the "santa" movie song chorus goes like this: _put one foot in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking out the door!_

Yeah, yeah, a little strange, but my dad watches it so much he insisted I added something in here. Chapeau, Chapeau Dadio:)


	4. IV window IV

"So…" Melissa found no more questions come to mind, so she shrugged. The two had only been conversationalizing for the last four hours, and yet she had only found out that Shir'at'uk had come from a planet known as "Yautja" and that he had been on a missionhe had taken up most of the time because he questioned her answers every step of the way. "Let's sleep, alright? I'm just…"-she yawned-"really, uber tired…and, yeah, I hope you get my point." 

Receiving a nod from Shir'at'uk, Melissa smiled and shrugged again. She then pursed her lips as she trailed into deep thought.

"Ooman, Mel…izi?" Shir'at'uk found his memory of her name blank; he was bothered by this only somewhat, though it had never happened before.

Melissa shrugged. "It's okay. I forgot yours too. I'm Melissa Barrett, but just call me Melissa, kay?"

"Yes, then, Mel…issa. I am Shir'at'uk."

"Sheer-at-…I've gotta come up with something easier to say than that…" Melissa leaned back in her chair, pondering the matter. She scratched the back of her neck and then sighed. "So-"

"MOMMIEZ!" Kimi had ran into the room and screamed, suddenly holding her blanket in front of her as a shield from Shir'at'uk once she noticed his form on the couch. Melissa peered over at the sudden intruder as a worried look came across her face.

Though Shir'at'uk felt better, his head could not yet cope with sudden, loud sounds, such as a child's scream, and found himself to stand, regardless of the pain that soared through his tired and fractured legs. He held his left hand to his head as his other hand supported him by remaining on the arm of the couch. Shir'at'uk, though his senses were very keen, found his eyesight to be suddenly blurry as the child continued her rampant screaming (he felt like screaming himself). A large blurred image slowly approached him as it left a smaller blurred form, presumably the child. He stepped away from it, unaware of what was going on as his head continued its horrid pounding; he was glad that the child had finally stopped its screaming, though. Shir'at'uk closed his eyes as he continued stepping away, suddenly finding his other hand on his head as well—he had experienced pain, but never like this in his head!

Melissa reached out for Shir'at'uk as he continued backing away towards the window, unsure if she should call out his name or if it would only irritate him more. Sighing, Melissa suddenly heard the wired phone ring bluntly once, then twice. She turned towards it, where it lay on the desk by the door, and then abruptly heard the ripping sound of wood and a sudden crashing sound that seemed to be outside. Melissa whizzed around as realization that Shir'at'uk had actually fallen out of the window overwhelmed her. She ran to the torn-up window, passing the sleeping form of Kimi, and stuck her head out the large window frame.

She saw the form of Shir'at'uk sprawled out on the grassy ground adjacent to the apartment building she lived in. Melissa stared blankly, unsure if he was alive of not. She was sure, though, that she should move him—imagine, a headline screaming "ALIEN FOUND DEAD UNDER CIVILIAN'S WINDOW!" running all across the nation! She gasped then, remembering the phone call and knowing it could only be from her boss. He had assigned her a case, one that she was not entirely sure of what it was about. Melissa shook her head and hurriedly grabbed her coat as she scurried out the door—she figured it would be okay if she left Kimi only for a few moments.

Melissa darted down the hall and stairs. Finding herself on the first floor, Melissa ran out onto the front lawn and to Shir'at'uk's side. She wrapped her coat around him and pulled his right arm around her neck as she hauled him back inside through the front doors. Along the way to the stairs, she heard someone ask, "That a new boyfriend, Mell?"

Melissa stopped,frightened that someone would call the FBI,and then realized that it was only Shellyher shock immediatley floated away. Shelly had blonde hair that was medium length and usually wore things from Pac Sun or Hot Topic. Her lips and eyes were almost always coated with black makeup, and her nails usually a light blue or lavender. Shelly smiled as she approached Melissa with another male that had his arm around her waist; he looked like something out of a horror novel.

"Well, you could say that…" Melissa tried to come up with a good excuse to get back to her apartment, but could find one. She made sure Shelly couldn't really see him from the angle Melissa was holding him, forgetting it was Halloween. Melissa shifted under Shir'at'uk's weight and did her best to smile.

"Well," Shelly asked, grinning, "are you going to introduce me or what?"

"Oh, uh…this is…" Melissa stared at Shir'at'uk as if looking for an answer as her mind went blank yet again for a name. She then remembered one of her high school sweetheart's names. "This is Shaun. He's…a bit wasted right now, but-"

"What's his costume? It looks rad…" Shelly's boyfriend asked, lifting an eyebrow as he hieghtened his head to see more of this "Shaun".

Shelly smiled. "This is Mac. Two weeks."

Melissa nodded, though not really as much into the conversation as she would be if something along the lines of a ton wasn't resting on her shoulders. "Look, sorry to rush, but I've gotta see to Kimi—I left her sleeping and I've gotta check on her. Later?"

"Yeah, sure, Mell. Oh, don't forget—I'm coming over tomorrow." Shelly smiled.

"Since when?" Melissa smiled as she headed off back to her room. This time, she used the elevator; luckily, it was empty.

On the way up, she shifted Shir'at'uk's weight again and sighed. Her ears picked up the gentle and soft hum of the normal elevator music. "That's new," she said to no one in particular. Melissa noted that Shelly was faking her happiness again—something Shelly did sometimes when she was feeling down but not wanting to show it. Melissa realized she hadn't seen Shelly use that tactic for a while and mentally noted that she should ask about it at their meeting the next day. The two met for no reasons in particular other than to discuss boys, music, or the latest movies.

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Melissa tried her best to run to her room and went inside.

Kimi was on the ground, still sleeping—for this, Melissa was relieved. She hurriedly set Shir'at'uk down on the couch and took her jacket off of him and placed it under his head. Melissa checked under each bandage she could lift without tearing or removing to see if any more damage had come upon the wounds. She could tell Shir'at'uk would have something along the lines of a concussion after his fall, and most likely have forgotten everything. She sighed as she remembered a question she had forgotten to ask earlier—why was he here? This was one of the questions she wished she had asked because it troubled her—indeed, why would another species come to earth? And, almost more important, what did it plan to do _with_ earth?

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Sergeant Swason slammed his phone down back into its holder and glared at Stanley from his desk. "Stanley, tell me, why—why is it she won't pick up? She needs to be informed that our meeting has moved to a new time and what she needs to be on the look-out for! …"

Stanley stared at the papers in his hand, looking for an answer. "Well, Sir, we have men stationed to watch for things out of order-"

"When are things ever _in _order in this God-Forsaken Hell-hole known to the world as the _Fucking Big Apple_?"

Stanley shrugged.

Swason sighed and rubbed his temples slowly. "That was a rhetorical question, Stanley."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"…Sir, we have reason to believe that one has come into contact with a civilian—though we are not entirely sure."

"Thus the word 'believe'. Yes, yes, just carry on with it."

Stanley nodded. "Most likely in Central Park, around a month ago, a woman—who it is, we are not yet sure—driving a Lexus-"

"Are you sure of that?" _My ex-wife drives a Lexus ..._

"Sir, the car was in the shop, and it hit something that just…take a look." Stanley slid a few pictures of the car towards Swason. He nodded and looked up at Stanley, and Stanley continued. "-which hit the extraterrestrial. Our men have found some green goo that we are guessing to be the alien's blood, though we are not-"

"Entirely sure—yes, yes, I understand. Thank you for briefing me on our stats. Now go get some rest for tomorrow—we'll all need it."

Stanley nodded and left without a word. Swason sighed, rubbed his temples, and smiled, shaking his head. _Leave it to a woman to drive into the unknown…

* * *

_

FPM: sorry, I've had no time to proof-read this, but I hope you like this update. Since I can't come up with a good excuse (except that I have a life… :), I have chosen not to provide one for the sake of…humanity? Hmm, anyways, I don't own anything, except for my ideas, story, Kimi, Shelly, Mac, Michelle…okay, I'm re-wording this: from this story, I only don't own Predator. Yeay. XD

FPM: …Good times, good times…

FPM: oh, I read this article about Fox coming out with an un-cut, R-rated AVP, though I'm not entirely sure... Fingers are crossed, though. :)


	5. V morning V

_-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep— _

"_Gruh_…_Damn-alarm-clock-always-in-the-way-with-life_…" Melissa grumbled to herself as she picked herself up off her dark-blue cushion bed and sat on the edge of it, feet dangling only a few inches off the ground. Her eyes remained shut as she yawned, stretched her arms behind and above her shoulders, and then relaxed. Her lavender sleeves with moon imprints on them had slid downwhen her arms went up (her p-j pants had the same design). Melissa opened her eyes wide and then back to normal, trying to get herself to wake up—she was everything but a morning person. Yawning again, Melissa stood up and stretched again. _'What a weird dream…'_ she thought as she stepped out of her room and into Kimi's to see if the small four-year-old was sleeping well.

Melissa did not find Kimi in her bed, but found her blanket and "Mr. Snoof" purple teddy-bear wrapped up in it. Melissa smiled and scratched her arm, and then shivered as she went along to the kitchenette, passing the living room.

"Hew-oh, Mommiez!" Kimi smiled as she stuck her spoon full of Froot Loops into her mouth and chewed the crunchy cereal. Melissa returned the smile as she opened the fridge and took out the milk jug and poured milik into Kimi's bowl. Melissa then took out a bowl and spoon and poured milk into, and then put the milk jug away. She went back to her bowl, sat down, and picked up a spoonful of milk, and then stared at it. Melissa heard Kimi giggling.

"Alright, Missy," Kimi continued giggling when she heard her mother's name for her, "How's that Froot-Loops? Any good?" Receiving a nod, Melissa continued, "May I please have some?"

"Only…kayz, mommiez, I want youse to gets somes of its good stuffs so you can grows big and strongs likes meez, kay? You get some…" Melissa smiled as Kimi picked up the box and opened it, and then poured a bit of its contents into Melissa's bowl of milk. Melissa took her first spoonful and almost gagged, but kept the overly-sweet taste of the processed cereal in her mouth. Melissa continued her crunching as Kimi tried to set the box down onto the table, but dropped it instead. The toucan-covered box fell onto its side and Froot Loops were suddenly scattered over the table and floor… "Woops?" Kimi shrugged and smiled. Receiving a blank stare-glare from her mother, Kimi went back to eating.

Melissa sighed and got off her chair and onto her hands and knees, and began sweeping up handfuls of the cereal into her hands and then pouring them in the small garbage can under the table.

"Mommiez?"

Melissa paused. "Guh, erm….Yeah?" Melissa continued her cleaning.

"Ums…What are youze gonna do 'bouts the mans?"

"What?" Melissa stopped entirely, dropped the cereal out of her hands and back onto the floor, and then stood, staring at Kimi. "What man?"

"You knows…" Kimi looked up at Melissa. "The mans. He's here. 'Member, Mommiez? Out the winow-"

_'Oh my God, a Burglar!'_ "Quick, Kimi, come over here, get close. No, wait, just go over onto the couch and wait, kay? Can you do that?"

Kimi nodded, suddenly worried because her mom was. She skittered over to the couch and remained standing. Melissa went to the door to get something to hit the man with, but only found an umbrella. She shrugged and took it, and went back to Kimi.

"Kimi? I said get _onto_ the couch-"

"Noze, Mommiez, he's on the couch, sees? He's-"

Melissa stared as a masked head popped over the couch. "Melizi. You sleep well?"

Her mind was recollecting as she continued her blank stare.

_Running. _

_Halloween. _

_Window… _

The man paused. "Melizi? You-"

Any more words the alien had to say did not get through to Melissa, for she had passed out.

* * *

When Melissa woke, she found herself on the couch with a cold wash-cloth atop her head. She grumbled as she stood up and winced at the sudden pain in her left arm, and the washcloth fell onto her lap, which she threw angrily away. Her green eyes scanned the arm to find it bandaged with her daughter's Fisher Price medi-kit wrap. Smiling, Melissa felt her upper lip crack and lifted her right hand to it, and immediately noticed the small drop of blood that remained on her hand once she had removed it from her lips. Melissa kept her tongue on her lip as she stood and went to her desk and looked around until she found her much-desired chap stick. After smothering on about three layers of the goo, she rolled her head around and then, as it rested on its side, she stared over to her stereo, debating if she should put it on and risk waking Kimi. Melissa suddenly heard Kimi's giggles, and so smiled, straightened up, and went to her stereo.

It had a black, sleek look with speakers to the side of it with silver lining. After cranking the volume up to five, Melissa opened the cd-compartment and slid in her _Spineshanks_ cd. As the beat suddenly filled the air, Melissa smiled, music being her release from the world around her.

_"The blackened coal reminds me…of all the distance we have crossed…and if your darkness finds me, I could never be more lost… _

_"But I'm not the one to seek your protection, I'm not the one to share the disguise…and I'm not the one who reeks of rejection, I'm not the one to tear the same way twice… _

_"You push from the inside—smothered, you push from the inside out, smothered…you push from the inside-" _

"Ooman Melizi. Are you well?"

"Hmm?" Melissa turned her attention away from her stereo to a large, masked figure. It cocked its head to the side, waiting for an answer. "Oh, uh…Hey, Iremember you."

The being nodded. "I was hoping it to be so. I seem to have forgotten…" He turned his head and seemed to be staring at Melissa's stereo. "…What is this? It is most intriguing…" He lifted his hand and, before Melissa could protest, he pressed a button that lead to another song.

_"...You wear a cheap disguise, your only vice until the end…Don't have an alibi, you never try…You just condemn, You pressure everything, You never bring, You take away…I can no longer breathe…You've taken me and everything too-" _

"What does this mean? How do you understand what they are saying when they scream as they do?" He turned back to Melissa and stared at her with his dark auburn eyes through his mask, waiting attentively for an answer. Receiving none, he turned back to the stereo.

_"…This is a war I cannot fight, I can't let you tear me down…I will ignore all these lies—you will never tear me down…"_

Melissa shrugged and flicked the stereo off. "Anyways…Do you remembering anything? I thought it was all a dream. …So you really saved me…"

"Yes, I did." He paused. "I think."

Melissa smiled. "…Well, thank you. …But all of it happened? Just last night? You're not really Shaun and-"

"Shaun?" The being paused. "Is that my name?"

"Well…" Melissa sighed. She contemplated the matter—first, she knew this name would be so much easier to say than…and second, she couldn't really remember his name. So what could she do now? "Uh, erm…Let's call you Shaun for now until your memory, uh, comes back, okay?"

"Shaun" nodded. Melissa took this time to again look over the person who would be staying with them for a while. He had thick, black dreadlocks with silver metal bands around each one at least once, a mask that seemed to have met a hammer or acid a few times, a strangely overly-muscular build with mesh covering the areas that his armor did not… Truthfully, it reminded Melissa nothing of Shaun, her former high-school sweet heart who was a lanky book-worm. Shrugging, Melissa turned around and walked away to find Kimi.

_'God only knows what that child is up to…' _

* * *

Stanley was in his office, sorting papers. He was supposed to meet with the team-members again who would be later briefed of their missions. Sighing, he walked over to the small television set (which only played in black and white and had three channels) and flicked the "on" button. The black screen immediately came to life…with black and grey images.

"Our top story today is…are your kids safe? Police reports are finding most of the kidnapping to be around the downtown areas, but also along those rich roads…"

_'She may be a hot reporter, but she knows damn next to nothing about the New York roads…' _

"…Yes, Jean, that's horrible about the five-year-old taken away. Truly tragic. _Ka-hem_, in lighter news, a breakthrough for leukemia has been found, thanks to an un-named society. We thank you all for it."

Stanley abruptly flicked the set off. Un-named? He had been working on that project for years, and yet only a small recognition as an 'un-named society' was supposed to pay him back? Stanley cursed under his breath and swept his hand across his desk, blowing away a few papers onto the floor, one of which was a newspaper. He paused, and then turned towards the fallen newspaper. Picking it up, Stanley's eyes drifted over a column. _"Higher Death Rates in Past Week…more on page D12…"_

Suddenly a thought struck him, and Stanley hurriedly ran to his boss's office.

* * *

FPM: …bleh. Has anyone ever tried this Hawaiian goo called, um…well, it can be white or brown, and it's supposed to cleanse the tongue of any taste so it can "start fresh" and re-start eating? It's weird stuff…I think it starts with a "k"…

FPM: thanks for that one review, it made me feel special. And loved. :) I think people like the story, but I'm not to sure…with almost no reviews, it's kinda hard to tell! Anyways…

FPM: I saw "psycho" the other day by Alfred Hitchcock… it was …a little different. At first, I wasn't really scared, but, later, after it got under my skin… (-shudder…-)


	6. VI phoneline VI

FPM: Whew! Sorry for the extensive time between this update and its previous, and thanks for the reviews! …They make me feel all bubbly…:P

FPM: There's a new Pope, too…Out of curiosity, how is the development of an alien queen any different than a norm. alien? Like, what makes it "evolve" into a queen instead?

* * *

.--(-flash-back-)-- 

Shir'at'uk, after finally hearing his name called by the Elder, smiled and went to him.

As he approached Ini'yukar, Shir'at'uk noticed the Elder had left the largest of the three guns—the _Ari't'ole_—for him, and felt a deep surge of honor. Ini'yukar smiled as Shir'at'uk stood in front of him on the lower platform. The Elder laid his right hand on his left shoulder and shook gently; Shir'at'uk nodded once and received his new weapons. Ini'yukar stopped him before he could strap any of his weapons on and made him turn towards the crowd.

"Fellow Yuatjans—Shir'at'uk has proved himself worthy of the _Ari't'ole_ this Hunt. He exceeded his own limits and excelled in every training session. His intellect has proved superior to others—so, of course, he will know how to avoid the fiery wrath of the females when they are in heat." Ini'yukar paused and waited for the other Yautja to stop their laughing. He turned towards the other two Warriors-To-Be behind him. "Excuse me, Yu'ki and Anasha."

Yu'ki and Anasha, though somewhat embarrassed and angered by the Elder's previous statement, nodded in unison. Ini'yukar allowed Shir'at'uk to strap his weapons on himself; Shir'at'uk excused himself and stood by Anasha's left side. Ini'yukar continued his speech, addressing the point of this Hunt and the strengths of each Hunter-To-Be. Through his peripheral view, Shir'at'uk observed his height in comparison to the other two females—he hypothesized he was two heads shorter. Inhaling deeply, he noticed the crowd had erupted in cheers and that Ini'yukar had turned towards the ship and advanced towards it—_It's time_.

Reaching his destination (in front of the other three), Ini'yukar turned towards the crowd and rose his right hand. Again, the crowd erupted in a full cheer as Ini'yukar, Shir'at'uk, Anasha, Yu'ki, and the other Blooded Warriors entered the ship.

.--(-end flash-back-)--

"KIMI!" Melissa stared hopelessly up at her daughter who was hanging down from the over-head fan, upside-down. Her feet were tied with a black rope; Kimi smiled back sweetly.

"Itz alright, Mommiez… I asked Da Manz to do dis…" Kimi peered at her feet suddenly, and then back at her mother. "Oh, Mommiez! I gots a loose tooths!—Wanna see? Wanna see?" Kimi opened her mouth as wide as she could and stuffed her hand into it. A muffled question asked Melissa if she knew which tooth was loose. Smiling, Melissa began untying her daughter from the overhead-fan when two things happened: 1) the phone's ringing went off, 2) Melissa jumped at the sudden sound and fell onto her back, head colliding with the floor loudly.

Shaun casually strode into the room and found Kimi's rope somewhat loose, as well as Melissa sprawled out on the ground. He cocked his head as he watched Kimi erupt in small tremors as muffled giggles escaped her. Shaun went to Kimi and tightened the knots. He then pulled out the spare rope at his side and tied Melissa, hanging her upside-down from a pipe that ran along the top of the ceiling. As he was pulling Melissa up, Shaun heard her mumbling something along the lines of "phone's ringing" and then blackout. Standing back to admire his work, Shaun suddenly heard a male's voice from somewhere within the apartment.

Following the voice, Shaun trailed it back to a small device –which he guessed was the "phone" Melissa had mentioned-- and peered at it quizzically as the man's voice continued.

"Hey, Mel, this is Kiefer, and I wanted to tell you that the meeting was rescheduled for next Tuesday…"

Shaun became as easily uninterested in the machine as he had interested. He waited for a while as the voice carried on and on and on…_When will he stop?_ Shaun thought, rather irritated at the lengthy time the male was taking on the device. _Is he inside of the "phone" ? …_ Shaun pulled out a small knife he had discovered in a case wrapped around his calf earlier that morning. Carefully wedging the weapon between the two slabs of plastic on the larger part of the device, Shaun shifted the knife around until the case popped open and revealed a small box within the larger one with black tape rolling inside of the smaller box. Picking up the smallest box to view it at a closer angle, Shaun stared at it for possible signs of human life. Finding none, he noticed that the black tape had continued rolling and was beginning to become twisted up. Shaun finally yanked the box in his hands away from the machine, black tape snapping. The sounds of the male's voice continued and seemed to never end. Shaun stared at the small box in his hands, multiple questions erupting within his mind. Sighing, he easily crushed the box in his hands and threw it to his side.

.--

Melissa's senses came back a few minutes later, waking to the sounds of Keifer's voice through the phone and Shaun bashing away at the message machine with what she guessed her umbrella. Smiling and inwardly sighing, Melissa turned her head back to Kimi, who was currently entertaining herself as she continued failing attempts at removing her hand from her mouth. Feeling her mother's stare, Kimi turned towards Melissa and did her best to smile. Shaun walked into the room and he went to Kimi's side; after successfully removing her hand from her mouth, Shaun turned to Melissa. He went to her and tightened the knots again; Melissa had to turn her head away from him because she found her head below his waist-height.

"…Erm, Shaun…could you move a little bit?" Melissa asked hopefully. Shaun's hands paused and then he suddenly crouched next to her, his eyes staring at hers through his mask. He pointed to himself, murmured, "Shaun," and then laid his hand on Melissa's stomach, saying, "Melizzi." She nodded and smiled. "You didn't like the message-machine either, huh?"

Shaun stared at her absently for a few moments and then stood. He turned and walked away, out of the room. Melissa sighed and peered at Kimi again, who had her hand back in her mouth. Smiling, Melissa shook her head. Shaun walked back into the room, holing the phone-device in his left hand. Crouching next to Melissa again, he placed his right hand on her stomach, murmured, "Melizzi," and then shoved the smashed device in his other hand in front of her face. Melissa nodded and smiled.

A sudden knock on the door grabbed everyone's attention.

Melissa's eyes enlarged as she remembered that she had a meeting with Shelly. She shifted her head to her left and looked at Shaun. "That's Shelly-- she's a friend on mine-- and we're having a meeting-- please let me down?"

Melissa stared hopelessly as Shaun stood and walked away. "NO, SHAUN! DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THAT DOOR!" Melissa screamed, fearing that Shelly may have issues with her best friend living with a deranged alien from God-knows where… Shaun came back a few moments later, holding a knife. Melissa watched Shaun sheathe the weapon and untie her. Landing on her back with a loud thud, Melissa scrambled to her feet and ran out the door. She pulled Shelly inside, slammed the door shut, murmured, "hold on," and ran back to where Shaun and Kimi were. Melissa closed the door and went to Kimi, telling her to keep quiet, and then to Shaun, instructing the same thing. She ran out the door and closed it, and then ran to where she left Shelly.

Coming to a stop near the front door, Melissa found Shelly to be nowhere, and turned around in circles to see if she was somewhere else.

"Over here, Mel." Shelly looked up from the couch, smiling. Melissa stopped her twirling and stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

Melissa shook her head and went to the couch across Shelly, sitting down. She yawned and smiled at Shelly. "How's life?"

"Better than your wardrobe." Melissa blushed, remembering she had not yet changed from her pajamas. Shrugging, Shelly added, "Fine, I guess…Mac's cool and all…How's Shaun?"

Melissa was curled up in a ball, murmuring to herself. Her friend's pause lulled her away from her paranoia that Shaun would walk in at any moment and she stared at Shelly. Sighing, Melissa looked away. "Sorry, I'm kinda out of it."

"So I gather."

"Okay, okay…I'm ready."

Shelly paused, and then smiled. "Late night with Shaun?"

_You have no idea… _

Shelly shrugged. "Well, do you have any coffee? I need to wake up too."

Melissa nodded and remained where she was. Shelly cocked her eyebrow. "Erm…want me to get it?"

"Huh?" Melissa stared at Shelly absently.

"Okay…so nevermind the coffee. …Look, Mel, if this isn't a good time"-Shelly smiled-"or if I'm interrupting anything, I can just come back later—but I really need to talk about something important when you're ready, kay?"

Melissa nodded. "I think I'm ready—just lemme get some Starbucks. I've got some in the fridge."

Melissa walked away and Shelly smiled. "Like that Store-bought kind? Great…Well, the cold will help wake us up too, I guess…"

A few minutes later, Melissa came back with two glasses and gave one to Shelly. Sitting back down, Melissa sipped her coffee. She looked back at Shelly, who had pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Melissa sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned her head back. "Ready. Shoot." She looked back at Shelly.

Shelly nodded, and then erupted in tears. Melissa was taken aghast and watched as her friend shook her head and calmed herself down. Shelly took a long drag on her cigarette, took it out of her gaseous mouth, and blew out the unpleasant fumes. Melissa restrained from telling her that her new "friend" would be bothered by such smells if he came upon them, knowing how he despised how humans mistreated their Earth. Finding her nerves to subside, Shelly paused her shaking and held her cigarette away from her so she would not be tempted to another drag.

"I…hit something, Mell. I hit…something. Something…" Shelly trailed off as both of them heard thunderous footsteps enter the kitchenette. Melissa recognized them as Shaun's, but realization swept over her that her friend had not yet been acquainted with him yet.

"…Oh…My…G-_HOLY FREAKING SHIT_! I RAN OVER YOU A MONTH AGO!...oh MY _GOD_!" Shelly screamed and held her arms out in front of her, as if her small, frail arms would keep his large, menacing appearance away. Melissa sighed.

Or, at least, _properly_ acquainted…

* * *

Gordon Kiefer had been standing inside the telephone booth, watching the rain drizzle down the sides of the glass. He sighed and looked down at the cigarette in his right hand, exhaling grayed breath. His emerald eyes darted back to the phone. _I already called her…Swas. isn't going to like it…_ Kiefer sighed and looked out the glass, noticing that the rain had begun pouring down instead of its previous lighter state. _What a crappy world…_

He pulled his tan coat around himself and stared out the window at a bus pulling up. Kiefer turned around and looked up at the building disguised as a garbage-managing facility—deep beneath the building was the second Government branch that dealt with the extraterrestrials that came upon Earth. Shrugging, Kiefer turned back to the bus that just pulled away. He noticed three people had been dropped off…Two of which went in separate directions. The third was a woman who already had Kiefer going. He smiled.

_Maybe this isn't such a crappy world after-all…

* * *

_

Stanley ran into Sgt. Swason's office, finding his Boss in a meeting with two other officials that ran the northern wing of the building. He paused, presently in an awkward situation.

Swason, he could tell, was already seething. "What is it, Stanley?" Swason had spat the name out as though it were poison.

"Erm…Nothing Sir. …Nothing."

Swason's brows deepened. "I believe you have more files to be cleaning on the lowest floor, Stanley." Again, his name was spat.

Stanley nodded, very overwhelmed, and left without another word. He scurried back to his office, set the article in his hands down where he would easily find it again, and left to the elevator.

He slid into the elevator just as the doors were closing. Andrew Sepich and Jessica Myers were inside, and both became quiet when Stanley entered. They got out on the next floor.

Stanley hummed to himself and the elevator descended to the lowest floor. He stepped out into a dark, dank room. There were six tables stacked with paper in three rows, as well as a last table at the back table. He sighed and went to the farther-most one and began sorting out papers. Again, he hummed to himself.

And nearby, a facehugger scurried, waiting for the right moment, the right time…

* * *

FPM: yess'ms, that't it :)

FPM: reviews are always appreciated, but are not mandatory…though I wish they were. :P:):) Toodles!


End file.
